The 6 month purge
by mlanier
Summary: This is just a little fanfiction I'm making on a twitch streamer, definitely different from my other stories lol. Im only posting it here too because it might be interesting for some.
Chapter 1.

It was a beautiful day outside in Nevada, birds were singing and flowers were blooming. The date was 5/12/16. Shade was just dropping off his last customer for the day. This particular customer went by the name of Shotco Caineup Myass, he was a troublesome little prick. "Look, man, I don't know why you keep requesting me as your driver just to attempt to sell me cocaine, but it's not gonna happen." shade said while collecting the money. Shotco turned to Shade and said "NYEHEHE" before flying away?

Returning home, shade immediately began to feed his ferrets. The (3?) ferrets squeaked with excitement as Shade poured the food. They quickly began to eat it as Shade headed to his room to prepare for the stream. "What should I play tonight? Maybe some SUPER HOT THAT MLANIER14 SUGGESTED?" he said, feeling a bit awkward that he said that out loud. He decided to take a voting poll (HINT HINT SHADE… TOO MUCH CSGO…) *Ahem* I mean um, how about this weather?

Tonight he was going to play more CSGO (What a surprise) for the stream, he was determined to become MLG PRO. Before the stream, however, he had to make a trip to a corner store to buy some snacks. He grabbed his keys and headed to the garage.*RING RING* his banana phone rang, it was his friend Firestarly. "Dude, you need to watch the news tonight, there's some crazy shit that's about to go down. Where are you?" she asked. "I'm here in my garage with my Lamborghini, where are you? Its pretty loud on your end." Shade said. Firestarly's voice was starting to cut in and out very slightly. "I'm on a plane heading far away from the US." She replied. "What! Why?" He asked. "Trust me, man, you need to get pre-ar-ed f-r -h- p…" Her phone lost connection. "Starly? Hello? Well shit, I wonder what that was all about.

Shade drove off in his $1.7 Million dollar Lamborghini. On his way to the store, noticed something odd. Many people were crowded at the Gun shop, looking desperate to get in. Some people with masks were pacing up and down the sidewalks, some of them had guns. "What the hell is this about?" He turned on his radio to see if he could hear from the local news about what was going on, but all he could hear was static noise. He decided that this probably wasn't the best time to go to the store. He made a U-Turn and headed home. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed someone in a clown mask staring at him as he drove away.

A few minutes later, he arrived home. It was around 11:50 PM. He didn't question how time flew so quickly. "Maybe I should forget about it and just start streaming." He booted up his PC, but for some reason, he wasn't getting any internet connection. He tried for 5 minutes to fix it when suddenly the TV came on. There was a 5-minute countdown. He decided to wait and see what would happen, feeling a bit stupid for doing so.

The time finally reached 11:55 AM when a man wearing an anonymous mask appeared on the screen. "Good morning people of the US. We are anonymous. Over the years, we have observed the actions of everybody, the crimes, the hate, the neglect, well tonight, you will all be punished for it. We have taken over control of all government agency's and corrupted their system, For the next 6 months, you will all be punished for your crimes against humanity. We are anonymous, we are legion, we do not forgive, we do not forgive, expect us." The anonymous logo appeared on screen counting down to 12:00 AM. "This is a joke, right? What is this bull shit?" Shade said nervously.

Once the clock reached 11:59 a voice began to speak again.

"This is not a test. This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the Annual Purge sanctioned by the U.S. Government. Weapons of class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during the Purge. All other weapons are restricted. Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity from the Purge and shall not be harmed. Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 6 continuous months. Police, fire, and emergency medical services will be unavailable until November 12th at 7 a. The Purge concludes. Blessed be our New Founding Fathers and America, a nation reborn. May God be with you all."

Shade's jaw dropped. His face turned pale as fear began to set in. The clock hit 12:00 and a siren began to sound. "This. This is unreal." He said. Gunshots could be heard from a far distance. His ferrets jumped onto the couch next to him, they were shaking in fear from the gun shots. "I can't just sit here, I need to start planning things out if I want to survive…"

-To be continued.


End file.
